


Listen My Cry

by stonyparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Civil War Fix-It, Depressed Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mute Steve Rogers, Muteness, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker
Summary: 6 months after Civil War everything has changed. 6 months after Steve leaves him in Siberia, that's the moment where Tony hates him so much and don't know if he can forgive him until one day, Bucky told Tony something happens with Steve and when both Tony and Steve are going to Paris, that's the moment when Bucky was right. Can Tony forgive him after this?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"YOU DON'T DESERVE FOR THAT SHIELD" Tony yells at him the moment he steps out of the base.  
"I'm sorry, Tony" Steve said as he dropping his shield and brought Bucky out of the base and leaving him alone.

Tony looked at him feel betrayed and jealous at him.  
"I hate you, Rogers" He told to himself as he wipe his tears "Fuck it"

Meanwhile,

"You sure you want leave him there alone?" Bucky ask him and Steve shrugged "go get him now"

"Huh?"  
"I can walk and Sam will be here in minutes, go get him before something happens with him"

Steve nodded and walks back inside of the base where he found Tony is still laying on the ground where he leaving him.

"Tony"

The moment he hear him, Tony instantly blast him.

"What do you need, Rogers?" Tony ask him without looking at him.

Ignoring the pain on his legs,

"I'm sorry, I don't want do this to you but I have to" Steve said as he walk closer to him "He wants me to help you so I did"

"I don't need your help! Rhodey is here and you can leave me now"

Steve looks at him "I'm sorry, Tony"

"Don't" Tony pulled out of his ring from his finger and Steve's eyes are watering "here, your ring. I bring back for you"

"Tony"

"I can't do this anymore, not with you" Tony said ignoring whatever Steve's talk.

"Tony, please. You can't do this, I love you"

"Just fuck off, Rogers! You've asked for this"

"I will do anything for you but please don't broke up our engagement, we're about to getting married"

"Then forget about that, we forget our moments that we have, erase all of them because from now on I'm fucking hate you. Now, you better go before they drag you out of to the jail"

"Tony"

Tony didn't hear him, Steve's eyes are already watering like waterfall.

"Well, if you say so, Tony. But remember no matter what, I still love you and will do anything for you, even I have to gives my soul for you" 

Steve looks at him for a moment before slowly leaving him alone and Tony sighed.

"Fuck"

When Bucky saw him, Steve just walked away and Sam goes helping him. The trip to bring Bucky to Wakanda is so silence, only Steve's sniffles that can be heard. When they arrive to Wakanda, Steve goes to find T'Challa

"So, in other words you want me to looking after your friend while you away?" T'Challa ask him.  
"Yeah, it's only for a while. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah. He's safe with me"

Steve nodded "don't tell him, I go"

T'Challa just nodded and with that, Steve is leaving Wakanda that day. Steve keeps running out of the country, ignoring the hunger. All he was doing just keep running until someone put something on his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

Bucky frowned when T'Challa told him that Steve is leaving him here without telling him anything. Bucky looks around and grabs his phone to call someone who belong to Tony.

"What do you want, Barnes?" Tony asks from the other line.  
"Is he with you?" Bucky asks him.  
"Who? Rogers?"  
"Yeah, him"  
"No, why would he with me?"   
"So, he's not with you?"  
"No"

Bucky sighed and Tony noticed it "what happened?"  
"T'Challa told me that he was leaving Wakanda a few weeks ago and he asked the King for not telling him where and I thought he was with you" Bucky explained.

Tony raised his eyebrow "no, he never came here. Does Sam know?"  
"No, Sam doesn't know about this and Natasha too. T'Challa said Steve doesn't want anybody to know where he goes" Bucky said.

Tony frowned and looking at the flip phone on his drawer "I'm going to try to call him and let me know if you got info about him"  
"Okay, you too"

With that, Tony ended the phone and grab the flip phone from Steve and called him and sadly no response.

"Come on, Steve! Pick your phone" Tony thought to himself.

After 10 calls, Tony finally give up and suddenly feel worried about him. Of course, Tony was mad with him and he hates him but it does not make Tony feel like he is such heartless. Tony still cares about him no matter what.

"I know you still care about him, Tones," Rhodey said as Tony frowned looking at him "what?"  
"Steve"

"I don't know what are you talking about. I hate him the moment he decides to pick Barnes over me" Tony said.  
"Tony"  
"What? It's true like why the fuck he picks someone that was murdering my parents than me? I'm his boyfriend" Tony said.

"Well, I'm not taking his side but sometimes he has the right to do that because I'm pretty sure you would do the same with me," Rhodey said, "now, what his problem?"

"Barnes told me Steve was leaving Wakanda a few weeks ago and he thought he was going to find me but well He's not here" Tony replies.  
"Is Ross have behind this?"

Tony shrugged "I don't think so and I called him almost ten times, but no response from him" Tony frowned "I don't know what should I do, the other feels I really hate him but your right I still care about him"

"Then, why don't you go find him? Go to Wakanda and ask the King, maybe he knows where he goes" Rhodey said.  
"Yeah, I hope so"

Meanwhile, Steve wakes up and doesn't know where he is and his hands are strapping into the walls along with his legs.

"Looks like someone is awake" a familiar voice made him turn into the voice "Zemo, what are you doing"

"Hush, don't you want to have fun with me here? I know you and Stark are breaking up but looks"

"Don't you dare you to touch him!" Steve snapped at him the moment Zemo mentioned Tony "where I am and what do you want from me?"

"Firstly, it's sir for you. Secondly, don't you want Stark to go back with you and thirdly if I can't have Barnes as my property now I do have you for the exchange"

"What?!"

Zemo smirks at him and Steve frowned at this sign and suddenly feeling uneasy on his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Wakanda, where Tony visits the country, and T'Challa greets him and takes him into his room.

"So, this is his room before he left?" Tony asks Bucky, and he is nodding "he doesn't tell you where he goes?"  
"Yeah"  
"I know this is my fault, Stark. But, you shouldn't have broken him as that" Bucky said.  
"Well, he asked this. He chooses you than me" Tony reasoned.

Bucky sighed "you don't know much about him yet, Stark."  
"Huh?"  
"He did it because he thought, I'm the last person that still alive from his timeline after Peggy dies. If you know much about him, you probably will understand why" Bucky continues "He loves you, Tony. The day after you give a ring back, he never smiles, or he just stays in his room."

Tony didn't say anything as he lets Bucky keep continues.

"Two days before he left, I even heard the sound of cries from here, and I came to find him, but he never lets me to found him" Bucky added "you know with my conditions like this make me think that I failed him," Bucky said.

"How?"  
"I had promised to him when we were young, and since then, he was my responsibility. His dad used to hit him and his mother."

Tony frowned "his father?"  
"Yeah, I ever caught his father hit her with a pot full of boiling soup because he thought She was keeping Steve from him and when he found him, his father hit him too till his face covered with his blood. His mother stood up and got angry, which leaving his father leaving them. Since that night, he was responsible, and I guess now I've been failed him many times."

Tony, who is hearing it just stays silent because this is the first time he heard about Steve's childhood because even they were together, Steve never told him about it.

"I know you upset about him, and you hate him, but you know this isn't his fault? Like imagine if this yours and it's happened with one of your friends, you may be doing the same like him" Bucky said "you could think for forgiving him"

Tony sighed and looked around, thinking about Bucky's words. Tony rub his temple and suddenly thinking about Steve.  
“God, where are you, Steve?” Tony said to himself “I’m here, baby.”  
Time passed, month changes. Six months later, since then, Tony didn’t hear any news about Steve.  
“Where are you, Steve? I’ve been missing you lot, and it’s been six months since well, you know if you are coming back, I’ll forgive you” Tony said to himself as he looks at him and Steve’s picture.  
Suddenly,   
“Stark, he is here,” Sam said.  
“Who?”  
“Steve”  
Tony’s eyes widened “Steve?”  
“Yeah, but he is so different. You better come here or maybe you should take him from here.”  
Tony frowned “I’ll be there tomorrow.”  
Tony sighed relief “finally.”  
The next morning, Tony is bringing his car to the Wakanda as he picks Steve and when Bucky took him out,  
“I’ve said to the King, and he can’t be here because he had run to the country,” Bucky said.  
“Where is he?” Tony asks him

Bucky is looking at him before leading Tony into Steve's room.

"Steve?" Bucky knocked on the door "can I come in? There someone who want to meet you and wants to take you for vacation" He added.

No response, Bucky and Tony looked at each other until Tony's feet are touching something. Frowned, he grabs the paper.

"Who?" Steve asks through the paper and Tony frowned and Bucky frowned back.

"Just open the door and you will find out who," Bucky said.

Meanwhile inside, Steve is looking through the small mirror on the door and peaked saw Tony.  
Tony? Why is here?  
Steve bites his lips as he open the door and Tony almost gasped when he saw Steve. There in front of him, standing Steve Rogers.  
“Steve?”  
Steve didn’t respond him and Bucky decide to leave them alone to give them some privacy.  
“Um, since you here, I just talked to the King if I want to take you to Paris for vacation, if you don’t mind with it” Tony said and Steve didn’t respond him just stare at him.  
“If you want to go to vacation with me, I’ll wait you in the outside while you can pack your things” Tony added before leaving him alone.  
Tony? I miss you so much, Tony.  
Steve wipe his tears away and it’s been six months since him and Tony are actually talking and he misses him. Steve sighed and grab his suitcase and found Tony on the outside. When Tony saw him, he just leading him into his car.


End file.
